


Cars, Gingerbread and Ice Skating

by Icypolargirl78



Series: MCYT Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Cookies, Death, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypolargirl78/pseuds/Icypolargirl78
Summary: Xisuma bakes some cookies for his brother.
Relationships: None
Series: MCYT Advent Calendar [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036983
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Cars, Gingerbread and Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> So uh this was originally going to be about TFC making cookies for the hermits, but I wanted to make it angsty. So here ya go.

Day 9: Gingerbread (Hermitcraft: Xisuma)

Xisuma set the tray down on the counter. The scent of gingerbread filled the air. The cookies were a lovely shade of brown. It was a shame that the reason he was making cookies wasn’t for a party. Instead they were for a grave. 

_ “X wait up,” EX grinned at his brother. The pair were headed for the park. It had snowed the day earlier and the ice skating pond had frozen over.  _

_ “You hurry up slowpoke,” But Xisuma slowed down as he reached the crosswalk.” As he turned to face his twin he could hear the whiz of cars as they sped by. “Come on, come on!” He grabbed EX’s hand and began to tug him across the street. _

_ “Wait X we should wait for the light to turn white.” EX looked worried at the still green light. _

_ “There’s no cars and I looked both ways, we’ll be fine.” Xisuma dropped his twin’s hand and started across the road. He was halfway across when he heard EX’s shout and the screech of tires. _

_ “XISUMA!!!” He felt something slam into him and he was shoved out of the way. As he landed on the ground he could feel a gust of wind behind him. As Xisuma turned around to see what happened his heart nearly stopped. Laying in the middle of the road was EX, and he wasn’t moving.  _

Xisuma packaged the cookies into a small plastic container. They had no icing on them. Plan and simple. The male left his house and headed down the street. It was quiet and the ground was covered in a layer of snow. Just like that day, but the only difference was that Xisuma was alone on his journey. And he wasn’t heading for the park to do some ice skating. 

He reached the cemetery. Some of the graves had small wreaths and lights strung around them. Others had poinsettias scattered on the ground around them. The grave Xisuma was heading towards was located under a large pine tree at the back of the graveyard. 

Xisuma brushed some of the snow away and sat down to enjoy the gingerbread cookies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Icy's recipe for gingerangst cookies
> 
> Make regular gingerbread and then dunk it in a puddle of tears.


End file.
